1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-shank nail, and more particularly to a multi-shank nail that provides an improved securing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, expansion screws are often used for securing objects to a wall. But the typical expansion screw is expensive due to its complex structure and manufacturing process. Further, expansion screws are not suitable for fragile materials or foam materials.
Therefore, a multi-shank nail was developed. Please refer to FIG. 6. The multi-shank nail comprises two shanks 30, 300 and a washer 40. The two shanks 30, 300 both have a shape of a longitudinally cut nail, with the two shanks 30, 300 forming a complete, whole nail. The two shanks 30, 300 both have an enlarged head 31 at their top ends and a tapered point 32 at their lower ends. One flat surface of the shank 300 has a protruding point 33. For actual usage, the washer 40 is jacketed onto the two combined shanks 30, 300; when the two shanks 30, 300 are hit downwardly in sequence; the protruding point 33 pushes against and away from the shank 30.
However, the above-mentioned structure has the following drawback: the single protruding point 33 does not provide sufficient separation strength for both shanks 30, 300.
It is thus desirable to provide a multi-shank nail to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.